


Safe and Sound

by WUNDERBAD



Series: dndevochki [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUNDERBAD/pseuds/WUNDERBAD
Summary: «Кому, как не ей, знать, каково потерять кусок себя».Крев помогает Шанаэлле смириться с потерей и понемногу учиться жить заново.
Series: dndevochki [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951798





	Safe and Sound

_ Здравствуй. _

_ Времени прошло немного, а по ощущениям — целая вечность. Вновь я учусь жить заново, как много лет назад. Представь, что тебя бросили посреди океана, но никто не сказал, как, куда, зачем тебе плыть. До сих пор моим океаном — бурным, жестоким, бесконечно неизведанным — была ты; теперь я не знаю, что ужаснее — давиться соленой водой в попытке отыскать берега или без конца брести по дну исчезнувшего океана в надежде снова услышать хоть отдаленный рев беспощадной волны.  _

_ Хотела бы я спросить, где ты сейчас да как справляешься, но что-то говорит мне: скоро я и так услышу о тебе. Одна надежда, что эта долгожданная весточка не станет эпилогом целого мира. _

Дождит с самого утра. Капли колотят по карнизу с такой силой, что Шанаэлла не слышит, как открывается дверь. Она не оборачивается.

— Шан-Шан.

Не реагирует она и на звук голоса. Стоя перед окном, облокотившись о подоконник левой рукой, пальцами правой щелкает в воздухе. Щелк-щелк. Раз за разом.

— Ты не выходишь почти, — говорит Крев чуть громче. — Не хочешь проветриться? А то смотри, как бы тебе плесенью на зарасти, влажность — кошмар!

Щелк-щелк. Остр **о** та, раньше всегда провоцировавшая ответ, пролетает без следа. Драконьи уши никнут от разочарования, и Крев проходит к окну. В комнате темно, будто ночью — солнце, еще не севшее, заслоняет плотный слой дождевых облаков, и впору сейчас зажечь лампы. 

— Шани, — драконорожденная кладет ладонь на плечо подруги, и та вздрагивает, наконец прекращая свой болезненный ритуал. — Тебе ни к чему затворничать. Ты столько уже не была на воздухе. 

Эльфийка кладет раскрытую ладонь на подоконник. Смотрит, как тенью бежит по ней капля на стекле.

— Мне тебя не хватает. Хорошо? — Крев расслабляет руку и ведет ей по смуглому плечу. — Ты не забывай, что не одна. Несмотря на… 

Она замолкает, речь ее прерывается вздохом.

— Приходи, в общем. Я тебя всегда жду.

_ Ты знаешь, я многим тебе обязана. Ты дала мне больше, чем, я думала, ты способна была дать. Будучи скованной с тобой одной цепью, я обрела больше свободы, чем в своей золотой клетке в ожидании наследного трона. Удивительно, но ты дала мне познать дружбу, которой никто не ожидал; власть, которую никогда не получить моей матери; может быть, даже любовь? Я все еще не уверена. Не каждый твой подарок я рассмотрела одинаково внимательно. Думала, у нас еще столько времени в запасе. Уж не надеялась от тебя отделаться. Так привыкаешь к шраму, который зудит с таким постоянством, что однажды это становится частью тебя. _

_ Сейчас времени почти не осталось, а я все бреду по дну высохшего океана и не могу выбить ни одной искры, чтобы согреться. Под этой пустой прозрачной оболочкой ужасно холодно. Кажется, все, чего бы я ни касалась, проходит сквозь пальцы. Когда десятки лет подчиняешь себе материю одним взмахом руки, трудно осознать, что без магии ты вообще способна осязать что-либо.  _

_ Шрам, кстати, никуда не делся, представляешь. _

Крев уходит, оставляя дверь приоткрытой — надеется услышать через щель, как подруга зовет ее обратно, просит остаться; не слышно ничего, кроме ливня и собственных шагов. Только после она замечает этот тихий звук, от которого по загривку уже неприятно бегут мурашки.

Шанаэлла пробует еще раз. Ничего не происходит, а пальцы уже деревенеют. 

Щелк.

Она приходит поздней ночью, когда в поместье стоит тишина — дождь не перестает, но не слышно жилого гомона, будто все разом вымерли; ей и в голову не приходит, что кто-то может в эту ночь мирно спать. Крев встречает ее, когда возвращается в свою спальню из ванной комнаты — тень по-вечернему тусклой лампы так падает на лицо Шани, что темные глаза поначалу пугают драконорожденную. Застывшая в недоумении, Крев смотрит на подругу и видит в ее лице какую-то отчаянную, обессиленную просьбу. Можно обойтись и без слов — драконица открывает дверь и, обняв Шанаэллу одной рукой за плечи, ведет ее за собой внутрь. 

_ Помнишь, ты не давала мне спать по ночам? Твои нескончаемые игры под луной — как я их ненавидела. Иные бы позавидовали таким снам, преисполненным бескрайней божественной фантазии, но знали бы они, как мастерски ты давишь на самые больные точки. С каким удовольствием, с каким щедрым злорадством угощала ты меня мнимой близостью, рисовала сцены, от которых я просыпалась в поту. _

_ И чем, ты знала, невозможнее было претворить твои фантазии в жизнь, тем притягательнее и невыносимее становились они ночью. Словно картинка из книжки сказок.  _

_ Как не хватает мне хоть чего-то, что напоминало бы сказку. _

Они сидят, обнявшись, на краю постели. Крев чувствует, как жмется к ней подруга — плечи временами вздрагивают, пальцы перебирают по спине и рукам в поисках всего-навсего прикосновений. 

Они слушают дождь. Шани кладет голову ей на плечо, не переставая ходить голодными до хоть каких-то ощущений пальцами. 

Тихий вздох касается чешуйчатой шеи теплом. «Устала совсем», — думает Крев, готовясь уже поднять подругу на руки и уложить в постель, но теплое прикосновение повторяется — короткий поцелуй.

— Побудь со мной.

Шани теснее обнимает подругу, прижимаясь грудью, молча заявляет, что не позволит отправить себя спать. Крев хочет взглянуть на нее с недоумением, но эльфийка не дает повернуть голову — еще один поцелуй под ухом. Драконорожденная замечает, что лицо горит.

— Шан, погоди… — она сжимает плечо подруги, подается спиной назад. — Погоди. Все в порядке?

— Все отлично. Просто побудь со мной.

Шанаэлла давит рукой ей на грудь, заставляя лечь на спину. Поцелуи не прекращаются. Горячие губы исследуют шею, касаются кончиков ушей, вздрагивающих от такого неожиданного внимания — она целует методично, будто по хорошо заученной инструкции. Крев не знает, куда деться от этой странной ласки. Шанаэлла, хоть и доверявшая ей как самой себе, всегда оставалась закрытой и не давала себе хотеть кого-то — даже против своей воли. Ее поцелуи волнительны, но жестки и оттого кажутся неправильными.

Но Крев поддается. Ее рука плавно ведет к шее эльфийки, затем — на затылок. Из приоткрытого рта вырывается тихий вздох, когда Шани задирает на ней блузу. У нее холодные руки. Шан скребет пальцами в каком-то секундном сомнении и с силой проводит ладонями между грудей драконицы, с жадностью трогает жесткую кожу. Налегает сильнее. Крев, отвечая на эту настойчивость, вздрагивает и отползает глубже, и эльфийка заставляет ее развести ноги, приставив колено вплотную к промежности. 

— Ах… — драконорожденная снова вздрагивает и сгибает ногу в колене с тихим металлическим лязгом. Чуть сильнее сжимает волосы Шани на затылке. — Шан-Шан, не торопись ты, я же никуда не спешу… 

Эльфийка не отвечает. Слегка подталкивает коленом — короткий стон, — ее рука снова ведет по груди Крев и ложится той на бок. Снова короткая заминка — Шани прижимается лицом к плечу подруги. Слегка ведет губами, трогая ими рубец старого шрама. Затем — укус. Крев сконфуженно вскрикивает, напрягается и уходит от укуса вниз, но ей препятствует нога Шанаэллы. Та расценивает это короткое движение как призыв. Влажный поцелуй в шею — и снова укус, резкий, будто машинный. Она ведь знает, как правильно. Ей столько раз снилось, что Крев любит пожестче. 

Но Крев снова сжимает ее плечо.

— Полегче, тигрица, — она тихо посмеивается и пробует слегка качнуть бедрами — медленно, мягко. Возможно, Шани поймет?

Шани понимает по-своему. Вторая рука ложится на живот и, не задерживаясь, уходит под пояс штанов. Сжимает тесно, но скованно.

Крев закрывается от нее ногой. Плотно сомкнув губы, перехватывает руку.

— Нет. Стой, — она укладывает руку Шанаэллы себе на бедро и приподнимается. — Не так. Скажи мне, что с тобой.

Шани перестает давить. Садится рядом, не смотрит. Ее рот болезненно напряжен.

— Я в порядке, — цедит она почти сквозь зубы и хочет отнять руку. — Мне… мне нужно это. Вот и все.

— Тебе не нужно цепляться за меня так. Я не уйду.

От этих слов Шани вздрагивает, голова опускается. Крев замечает это. Не дает убрать рук и с ласковой настойчивостью прижимает их к себе.

— Я понимаю… — она прижимается к смуглой щеке, нежно ведет ладонью по волосам. — Я понимаю. Просто расслабься.

Крев не давит. Кому, как не ей, знать, каково кусок себя.

Снова ложится. Манит Шани к себе легким прикосновением руки.

— Иди сюда.

_ Ты никогда не давала мне расслабиться. До самого конца я не знала, могу ли прикоснуться к кому-то, чтобы дело не кончилось травмой или смертью. Хотя, признаться, в какой-то момент это казалось мне забавным — даже если за злоупотребление нашей силой приходилось платить. _

_ Ты научила меня контролю, и подумать только, чего мы добились благодаря этому. Не буду врать, я многим тебе обязана за этот урок… но до чего же он был жестоким. Как избавлюсь я от мысли, что не могу прикоснуться к дорогой мне женщине, чтобы у нее буквально не разорвалось сердце? Все равно что спать с открытыми глазами: готовиться к самому худшему и не позволять себе пустить свои чувства на самотек, плыть по ним с легкостью — такой естественной для остальных, но запретной для меня.  _

_ Но это давало мне понять, что ты со мной. Что я буду делать теперь? Я не могу. Я разучилась так давно.  _

У Крев очень теплые руки. Ласковые драконьи пальцы не спеша перебирают по шее к ключицам. Шанаэлла обнажена, но прикасаться к шраму не хочется и сейчас — слишком долго это было табу. Эльфийка несмело откликается — гладит по руке, ведет ладонью к плечу, приобнимает за спину. Ей странно. Напряжение в каждом мускуле. Но от нежных, покровительственных прикосновений подруги она будто тает — они успокаивают, словно теплая постель после долгой прогулки в горах.

— Тебе не нужно торопиться. Пусть тело само ведет.

Теплый шепот в щеку перебивается шумом дождя, но Шани хорошо различает этот голос свыше. Она прикрывает глаза и отдается ласке, принимая ее постепенно. Заботливые руки трогают ее грудь — и она слышит веселый смешок, когда Крев нащупывает штангу в соске. Отчего-то становится невероятно спокойно. Шани коротко вдыхает через рот от касаний пальцев, умеющих любить — и пробует повторять. Ведет расслабленной ладонью к драконьему бедру; задумчиво, с ненавязчивым интересом гладит по животу и возвращает руку на бок; понимает, что для начала неплохо, когда слышит довольный рокот.

— Видишь? Так ведь приятнее, — Крев улыбается и всей ладонью гладит ее грудь. — Всему тебя надо учить.

— Да ну тебя, — тихо отвечает Шани, пряча глаза и не сразу замечая, как губы сами растягиваются в улыбку. Немного прогибается в спине, подставляя груди нежным рукам, и Крев тут же улавливает ее настроение — мягко сжимает ладонью, бережно поигрывает пальцами. Удивительно, что для кого-то язык тела может быть настолько естественным.

Шанаэлла всегда была прилежной ученицей. Расслабляет руку, неловко изучает натренированные мышцы живота, гладит грубую кожу кончиками пальцев. Ее движения робкие, но нежные вздохи одобрения придают уверенности. И постепенно она привыкает. Они лежат, нагие, теплые, близкие, все теснее переплетая ноги, отвечая друг другу все более сладкими вздохами, медленно растворяясь одна в другой. Иногда Крев от нежности лижет ее губы кончиком длинного языка, а Шани отвечает смущенным поцелуем в нос, и обе они смеются, и это оказывается таким простым — любить кого-то и позволять любить себя, — и лишь изредка обе вздрагивают, когда за окном грохочет и беснуется гроза, ужасающе близкая здесь, в горах, но что сделает она им, прячущимся за этими надежными стенами, в этих теплых объятиях и под лаской родных рук? 

— Вот теперь я тебя узнаю, — Крев мило щурится и чуть скалится, когда теснее сдавливает ногу подруги своими и слегка проезжается по ней. — Слушай, это все — вообще все сейчас — сложно так… Ах… Но ты справишься, я же тебя знаю. Ты веришь мне?

Эльфийка слегка двигает ногой, аккуратно тычась коленом в горячую промежность, и на коже остается влага. Крев мягко бьет хвостом, издавая короткий стон.

— Я верю… 

— Вот и умница.

Драконорожденная прижимается мордой к ее лицу и коротко трется, схлестывает ноги — протезы скрежещут — и перемещает руку под живот Шани. Нежно гладит завитки жестких волос и прислушивается. Дыхание эльфийки становится шумным, и она осторожно подставляется. Чутко прочитав этот жест, Крев запускает руку между ее ног. Гладит медленно. Трогает нежно. Дает наконец как следует почувствовать чужую ласку наяву. Бедра Шани движутся сами собой: ей странно, и тело не знает, уйти ему или просить еще. Еще. Неспешно качает тазом, на мгновение отстраняясь, а затем едва насаживаясь, чтобы неторопливые пальцы сами окунулись во влажную, горячую вульву. 

— М-м-мф… 

— Порядок? — Крев поступательно двигает запястьем, с осторожностью скользя между половых губ, и смотрит, как меняется лицо Шан — рот приоткрыт, брови над закрытыми глазами сведены к переносице и чуть заметно подрагивают от каждого движения.

— А-ага… — только и может выдохнуть Шанаэлла. Внизу сладостно горит, и все тело будто вибрирует. 

Видя раз за разом одни и те же сны на протяжении долгих лет, она только сейчас узнала, каково это — отдаваться другой женщине. Нет этой безумной лихорадки, этой торопливой злобы, которую так любила будить в ней Такхизис угрозой скорого пробуждения. Все происходит здесь, в этот самый момент; происходит на самом деле и не исчезнет, пока не придет к логическому завершению. Ни к чему здесь быть жадной. Ни к чему цепляться за свое сознание в тщетной попытке контролировать то, в чем у нее было бы на порядок меньше власти. Почти не верится, что наконец можно отпустить себя и просто идти на поводу у этих знающих рук.

Она медленно качается, ища пальцы Крев, нежно вскрикивает, когда та задевает головку клитора, и ноги непроизвольно вздрагивают, вновь врезаясь в драконицу. Ответ — удивленное «Ах!», перерастающее в томный смешок. Шан отдается волне. Плавно качая ногой, она ловит двух зайцев: задает нужный темп драконьей руке и сама ласкает подругу внизу. Жаркий вздох над ее ухом.

— Вот так, да… 

Осмелевшая от страсти рука движется быстрее. Иногда Крев останавливается, чтобы расположиться чуть глубже и подразнить кончиком среднего пальца едва приоткрытый вход; тогда стон Шани с трепетом замирает — и расцветает с новой силой, когда драконорожденная ведет выше и целенаправленно трогает самую чувствительную точку. Но как только эльфийка достаточно напрягается, знающие толк в любви пальцы снова уходят, возвращаясь к широкой, размеренной, распаляющей ласке, и Шанаэлла не знает, чего ей хочется больше — чтобы эта сладкая мука скорее достигла своего пика или чтобы она не кончалась никогда. 

Крев издает удивленный стон, когда подруга уводит ногу вниз и вместо этого скромно касается ее рукой. Шани очень бережна в своей неопытности. Она пытается повторять, затем — импровизирует. Мягко разводит пальцем горячие складки, идет на попятную и кладет руку с внутренней стороны бедра — а затем, повернув ладонь ребром, вновь начинает плавно двигать ею. Ее рука дрожит, когда Крев, раздразнившись такой инициативой, берется за дело серьезно. 

— Вот никогда мне не уступишь, а… — она говорит эльфийке в шею и со сладким усилием обводит клитор двумя пальцами. Шани чувствует ее горячее дыхание на своей коже, а от резвой ласки все, что ниже пояса, пробивает судорога. Она задирает голову, посылая ввысь громкий стон.

— А-АХ! Да, еще… 

Крев не нужно уговаривать. Ее пальцы движутся неутомимо, она сосредотачивает всю себя на одной точке в желании довести подругу до этой чудной истомы, но замечает, что рука эльфийки не перестает ходить между ее ног, пусть небрежно, в неровном темпе. Боже, Шан-Шан, до чего ты упертая… 

— Да, ДА!!!

Еще несколько жарких витков — и у Шани перехватывает дыхание, а бедра сами идут за рукой-спасительницей. Она задирает голову, зажмуриваясь; крепко вытягивает ноги, тесно зажимая руку меж них; стонет тягуче, протяжно, расслабляясь после несправедливо скорого, но такого долгожданного оргазма. Ей нужно отдышаться, и она кладет ладонь Крев на ногу. Та не возражает и рокочет со смешливой улыбкой:

— Быстро учишься, а… 

Драконица плавно вынимает руку и обнимает Шани за бок. С теплотой рассматривает ее в темноте — ей хорошо знакома эта утомленная нега на раскрасневшемся лице, короткое дрожание в ногах, приятная тяжесть в теле. «Может, хоть сегодня нормально поспит», — думает Крев, и тут же, будто в моментальной попытке возразить, эльфийка нежно сдавливает ее ногу у самой промежности. Она улыбается уголками рта.

— Не знаю, давай проверим… — хриплым шепотом отзывается она и кладет ладонь поверх нижних губ.

_ Да, мне пусто без тебя. Столько лет ты была моей наставницей, моим проклятьем — но, наверное, я многое бы отдала сейчас, чтобы просто поговорить с тобой. _

_ …нет. Пожалуй, говорю неправильно. Все-таки это было бы глупостью, а ты учила меня глупостей не делать, верно?  _

_ И тем не менее, как же трудно не пытаться вернуть чувство, будто ты все еще со мной. Будто мне все еще жизненно необходимо подчинять своим рукам все вокруг, но больше всего — саму себя. Будто я все еще в шаге от полыхающей пропасти, которая есть мой единственный источник тепла и света. _

_ Но знаешь что? _

_ Ты бы наверняка гордилась мной, сумей я одолеть эту щемящую пустоту. _

Она любопытна. С нежным интересом наблюдает за тем, как изменяется лицо Крев, как реагирует ее тело, когда она медленно ласкает ее внизу. Ей до приятного странно, как естественно и не наигранно ведет себя драконица — будто искренний смех, будто ползущий по постели луч солнца на рассвете. 

— М-м-м, Шан… 

Крев делает короткий выпад бедрами, и пальцы Шани широко проезжаются меж пылающих складок. Едва уловимая пульсация на кончиках пальцев. Уводит руку выше и вновь углубляется, и еще, и еще, постепенно наращивая темп, и Крев довольно скулит, крепче обнимая ее и снова закидывая железную ногу ей на бедро. Она приоткрыла пасть и обдает горячим дыханием грудь эльфийки, а та чуть приближается, чтобы такими же вздохами дразнить ее уши. 

— Вставь немного, — изнеженным шепотом просит драконорожденная, и рука ее, до сих пор лежавшая на плече подруги, теперь гладит ту по груди.

Шан слегка ухмыляется, но ничего не говорит. Медленно останавливается у входа во влагалище, надавливает слегка подушечкой среднего пальца и пробует нежно помассировать. Короткий одобряющий стон — и верхняя фаланга медленно погружается внутрь, плотно обволакиваемая горячими стенками. Крев вздыхает долго и сладко и вместе с тем уходит вниз, ища руку Шани. Та, прислушиваясь, поступательно двигает запястьем, не спеша пропускает палец глубже, и нежные стоны подруги дают понять, что выходит — вернее, входит — хорошо. Движения становятся чуть быстрее, а большой палец деликатно ищет снаружи. 

— Д-ДА! Вот так, продо-ох-лжай… 

Шанаэлла целиком сосредотачивается на руке, и от этого ее дыхания почти не слышно. Она нежно мучает подругу: погружается и снова уходит средним пальцем, а большим немного сбивчиво, но с осторожностью дразня под капюшоном клитора. Чувствует, как драконий хвост лупит ее по щиколотке от нетерпения; уши краснеют от жадных стонов. 

— А-а-а, черт, хорошо… 

Когда Крев начинает методично насаживаться на ее руку, стонать громче и крупно дрожать, Шани останавливается и отдает все внимание клитору. С мягким нажимом обводит головку, повторяет, быстрее двигает пальцем и не останавливается, когда его начинает сводить — она не может подвести сейчас самую близкую женщину, ведь она так просит, так хочет,  _ да, да, продолжай, еще чуть-чуть _ ! Тесно зажав в себе неутомимую руку, Крев впивается ей в плечо короткими ногтями, высоко задирает голову и стискивает зубы — и все равно финальный ее зов зычен, долог, полон наслаждения и благодарности. 

Шанаэлла смотрит на нее и чувствует прилив небывалого умиротворения. Пока Крев медленно опадает, распрямляет затекшие в бедрах ноги и безвольно от усталости роняет хвост, эльфийка притягивается поцеловать ее в плечо. Только сейчас замечает на нем мягкий солнечный свет.

Они даже не заметили, как закончился дождь.

— Ловкость рук, блин, и никакого мошенничества.

Крев уютно устроилась на балконе в плетеном кресле. Она завернута в одеяло — не мерзнет, но от холода ее сильно клонит в сон — и посмеивается, выражая свое привычное приподнятое настроение. Шан не без улыбки закатывает глаза и располагается рядом с ней в таком же кресле. В отличие от подруги, она накинула просторные белые шаровары, чтобы совсем не замерзнуть от утренней свежести.

— Отстань, а, — смеется она и открывает золоченый портсигар, изящно украшенный резьбой и камнями. — Будешь мне теперь всю жизнь вспоминать.

— Да еще как буду!

Шанаэлла протягивает ей портсигар, и Крев достает туго набитую самокрутку. Тянет носом. Этот запас лежит давно, но аромат все еще отличный. Эльфийка зажимает в губах свою самокрутку и прикуривает подруге от массивной зажигалки — тоже сувенирной; наверное, она подарила ее Крев когда-то во время их странствий, но сейчас точно и не вспомнишь.

— То что надо… — выдыхает драконица вместе с густым сладковатым дымом. 

Она блаженно откидывается в кресле, протягивая ноги — протезы ложатся на каменный пол со стуком, — и оборачивается на Шани.

— Красивый шрам все-таки, — произносит она, чуть помолчав. 

Шанаэлла поднесла было зажигалку к себе, но слова Крев будто сбивают ее с мысли. Она смотрит перед собой, но глаза ее, к огромному успокоению драконорожденной, не выражают ничего, кроме спокойствия. 

— Да, знаю.

И тоже прикуривает от зажигалки.

Щелк.

_ Было бы здорово, наверное, и вправду написать тебе письмо. Посылать открытки каждую неделю — чувствую, скоро мне будет о чем тебе рассказать. «Привет, дорогая! Боюсь, не сегодня — завтра мир схлопнется ко всем чертям, так что не обессудь, если не успею отправить письмишко. Не поминай лихом, будь в порядке!»  _

_ Смешно, конечно. Не знаю даже, дождалась ли бы ответа от тебя. Но надеюсь, что тебе и не пришлось бы писать мне таких писем. Хочу верить, что и мне больше не придется. Если уйдет океан, на дне все равно останется куча сокровищ, так ведь?  _

_ Думаю, я буду в порядке. _

_ И все у нас будет хорошо. _


End file.
